


Good Advice

by TheLoneRaven909



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, Height Differences, OFF - Freeform, Other, The Batter is really tall, The Player is really short, The Player is self concious about it, cute things happen, fluff maybe, writing OFF prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRaven909/pseuds/TheLoneRaven909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing the Player noticed once he'd been thrown into the game was that damn, was the Batter tall.<br/>He felt his heart sink a little. He was gonna be short forever. And he knew the lanky bat-welding character would laugh at him.<br/>To his surprise, The Batter didn't. </p><p>(filling in a request on dreamwidth for anon who requested height difference fluff with the player and the batter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Advice

When he'd started playing this game called OFF, he didn't really know what to expect. It was just all this stuff and fanart he'd been seeing all over Tumblr; he'd had enough of that _shit!_ So he figured, _might as well play the game and get it over with._ He wasn't expecting this.  
Somehow, through video game magic or other, when you play the game you get sorta hologram-ed into it. As if you're actually there. The first thing the Player noticed once he'd been thrown into the game was that damn, was the Batter _tall._  
He felt his heart sink a little. He was gonna be short forever. And he knew the lanky bat-welding character would laugh at him. To his surprise, The Batter didn't. The Batter simply looked at him and nodded, tilting his cap in gratitude. "Welcome, Player. Shall we start our journey of Purification?" He didn't really know what to say at first. There was no one he'd met that didn't tease him about his height. _How come this guy wasn't teasing him?_ The Player figured he would eventually.  
~~

It didn't take long for The Player to realize just how much of a problem his height was. When they visited Zacharie, he could barely reach over the counter. Zacharie chuckled at him, which only made the Player feel worse. Fuck his height and fuck himself. Sometimes, the batter would glare at Zacharie until he stopped. Then there were times when in battle, The Player wouldn't reach certain spectres to fight them. Of course, he led the Batter's body, so when the Player would strike out with his invisible bat, his puppet would in turn miss the spectre and aim too low to affect it. This definitely upset the Batter, but he never brought it up.

After a specifically hard battle with Alpha and Epsilon dead and the Batter fatally wounded, The Player had enough of himself. He sat down on the cold floor and started to cry, while wrapping his arms around the dull rings that had fallen to the ground once their HP had drained. He sobbed and held the add-ons close to his chest, shaking. "I'm so f-fucking useless," he garbled, hiccuping in distress. _Why couldn't he just be taller?_ He even made The Batter lose a battle against the easiest spectres available! He probably despised his Puppeteer. _I bet the best part of his day is when i leave_ , the Player thought to himself in anger. He heard the Batter walk over, saw him press their last Joker into one of the rings, and after a moment it dissolved and the ring shuddered and began to glow with a burst of light, hovering. The Player limply let go of Alpha and continued to cry, oblivious to anything but his self-hatred.

The Batter deftly leaned down and scooped The Player up off of the ground. He made a surprised "hic" sound as he was lifted but didn't object. He was planted softly on the Batter's shoulders. The Player wiped his eyes and looked down at The Batter, shocked to find four red eyes looking right back up at him, hat tilted up. "You can sit on my shoulders from now on. It will make things much easier. " The Player smiled and rested his chin on the top of the Purifier's cap. As he began to slowly walk across the darkly lit hallway, he continued by saying, "Don't feel bad because of your height. You're perfect the way you are." The Player blushed bright pink and decided for once, he would listen to someone's advice.  
Even if they came from a video game.  
~~


End file.
